Sasuke Kecil
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Naruto istri dari Sasuke. Sampai suatu misi yang membuat nyawa Sasuke melayang dan Naruto harus hidup sendirian dengan bayi yang dikandungnya. Apakah Naruto akan sanggup hidup tanpa Sasuke? Ataukah Naruto akan menggugurkan bayinya?*di-Cidori Rasenggan*nyookk baca lebih jelasnya…


Sasuke kecil

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : SasufemNaru, Straight, Romance, Angst, AU, OOC, Typo. De el el…**

**Summary : Naruto istri dari Sasuke. Sampai suatu misi yang membuat nyawa Sasuke melayang dan Naruto harus hidup sendirian dengan bayi yang dikandungnya. Apakah Naruto akan sanggup hidup tanpa Sasuke? Ataukah Naruto akan menggugurkan bayinya?*di-Cidori+Rasenggan*nyookk baca lebih jelasnya…**

**Note : Menerima review flame. Tapi alasannya harus yang jelas and sesuai logis yee… saran, kritik, and kejelian para pembaca untuk menilai cerita saya. **

**Yosh! Silahkan dinikmati!**

Pagi yang cerah. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam dan pupil mata yang sehitam malam berdiri di dekat kusen jendela. Yaa, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sekarang tengah menyusun beberapa bunga matahari yang ia petik di bukit belakang rumahnya yang luas itu. Beginilah kebiasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyusun beberapa bunga matahari itu di sebuah vas berwarna biru langit sehingga tampak serasi dengan bunga matahari itu sendiri. Bunga itu bagaikan matahari sedangkan vas bunganya bagaikan langit yang menjadi latar sang matahari merajai langit. Tampak senyum kecil bertengger di bibirnya. Namun, matanya Nampak terlihat gelisah. Ia sempat melamun sesaat setelah sebuah suara yang amat sangat familiar baginya itu.

"Sasuke…"suara seorang wanita berambut pirang yang hampir sama dengan warna matahari dengan pupil mata biru seperti langit sehingga sangat terlihat jelas wanita itu seperti penguasa pagi hingga senja. Wanita itu adalah Naruto.

"…"tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan dengan susah payah karena perutnya yang gendut. Yaa, Naruto sedang hamil. Dan usia kehamilannya sudah mencapai bulan 8 dan tepatnya seminggu lagi, usia kandungannya tepat 9 bulan. Mereka juga menikah sejak 11 bulan yang lalu. tepatnya mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang masih baru seumur jagung.

"…kau akan menjalani misi lagi?..."Tanya Uchiha Naruto itu.

"Hn!"jawaban singkat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sambil tangannya mengelus perut Naruto.

"Hokage sialan itu!"geram Naruto yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung bingung melihat Naruto mengaduk-aduk isi lemarinya hanya untuk mendapati jacket biru langit miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Sasuke yang membantu Naruto berdiri tegak.

"Aku akan menemui Hokage sialan itu! aku kan sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyuruhmu melakukan misi lagi! Sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir! Berani-beraninya mengusik detik-detik kelahiran bayi ini!"gerutu Naruto sambil memakai jacketnya.

Sasuke malah tertawa pelan tapi cukup nyaring di telinga seorang Naruto yang kini jelas-jelas melempar deathglare terbaiknya ke suami tercintanya itu.

"Kau ini, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau khawatir dengan suamimu ini, hmm?"goda Sasuke yang kini melihat dengan jelas rona merah di pipi tan istrinya Naruto.

"U-urusai!"Naruto melangkah keluar kamar dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Awas saja kau kuso sensei!"geram Naruto yang kini membuat bingung Sasuke.

'Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Kakashi-sensei?'batin Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kakashi-san?"Tanya Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Gara-gara Ero-sensei itu, kau jadi di tugaskan oleh banyak misi dan melakukan pelatihan setiap hari! Aku merasa kesepian setiap kali kau melakukan misi selama berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan! Aku merasa kurang di perhatikan olehmu!"rona merah di wajah Naruto kini bertambah dengan bibir yang dimajukan tanda ia sedang kesal. Dan itu membuat iman Sasuke untuk tidak melahap istrinya itu yang entah sudah yang keberapa ratus kali Sasuke menahannya.

"Jadi,… Naru-koi merasa kurang dengan perhatian yang sudah aku berikan, hmm?"goda Sasuke lagi yang kini sukses membuat Naruto buang muka dan hendak pergi menjauh dari suami mesumnya itu yang sudah Naruto hafal mati adalah bahwa Sasuke telah terpengaruh pikiran mesum oleh Kuso- sensei, Hatakke Kakashi. Yaa, sensei mesumnya itu sudah meracuni pikiran Sasuke. Akibat dari buku Icha-Icha paradise yang Naruto temukan di dalam tas Sasuke.

Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto yang hendak kabur dari perangkapnya itu.

"Aku akan segera pulang! Akan aku usahakan menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat!"

"…"Naruto tak menjawab. Ia sengaja bungkam untuk mendengar kepastian dari Sasuke yang tak pernah melanggar janji itu. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku Naruto! Kau akan menungguku! Mulai dari detik kepergianku untuk menjalani misi!"kata Sasuke dengan suara datar namun terkesan serius membuat Naruto sendiri tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk pasti.

"Emm! Cepat lah pulang Sas-hmmpp…!"Sasuke mencium lembut bibir istrinya itu. Takut jika ia memperlakukan kasar, istrinya akan terluka. Ia sama sekali tidak mau membiarkan istrinya terluka. Melihatnya terluka lecet pun Sasuke akan segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit dengan menggendongnya hingga rumah sakit neneknya Naruto, Tsunade. Memang tidak salah jika Sasuke bersifat overprotectif terhadap Naruto. Karena, beribu-ribu kelompok besar dan kuat tengah menyiapkan beberapa strategi untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tidak tidak! Bukan Naruto, melainkan Kyubi yang berada di tubuh Naruto. Yaa, sebuah kekuatan besar berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto mengetahui itu sudah lama jauh ketika ia berumur 2 tahun.

Flash back~

"Naru-chan! Harap kau merahasiakan ini dari semua orang yaa! Masalah ini, hanya kau, ayah dan ibu saja yang tahu! Kau mengerti?"

"Yaa ayah!"sambil mengangguk mengerti.

Flash ON~

Saat sang ayah Namikaze Minato menjelaskannya secara mendetail dan setelah seminggu ia memberitahukan itu. tiba-tiba Naruto bangun di tengah-tengah lumuran darah. Ayah dan ibunya yang kini tengah memeluk Naruto tanpa nyawa yang tersisa. Ia hanya bisa menangis hingga Kakashi datang mendekati Naruto dengan senyum tulus di balik topeng bodohnya itu yang pikir Naruto adalah topeng untuk menutupi wajah mesum seorang Kakashi yang setelah seminggu Naruto bersama dengan sensei-nya itu ia di beri sebuah majalah Icha-Icha paradise edisi terbaru kala itu. Dan Naruto dengan gamblangnya melempar Kakashi ke sumur terdekat dan juga di saksikan oleh Hokage-sama yang tak sengaja lewat di depan rumah Kakashi.

Ciuman itu terhenti saat terasa sesuatu di perut Naruto. Yaa, Sasuke kecil menendang kecil seakan tak terima ayahnya sendiri mencium ibunya.

"Sshh… sepertinya Sasuke kecil sedang cemburu padamu Sasuke!"kata Naruto.

"Hn! Semoga saat ia lahir, ia tidak menjadi pesaingku dalam memperebutkanmu!"kata Sasuke sambil buang muka.

"Baiklah! Cepat pergi! Pasti Neji akan mengomelimu jika kau terlambat!"

"Benar juga! Dia itu memang cerewet!"sambil menunduk untuk berbicara pada Sasuke kecilnya.

"Nah! Sasuke kecil! Jangan nakal yaa, ayah akan kembali! "kata Sasuke yang kemudian mencium perut Naruto dan tak lupa melumat bibir Naruto lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha tercintanya ini.

"Aku berangkat dulu!"

"Yaa! Hati-hati di ja-"

Jleb Jlebb Jlebb..

Tiba-tiba 3 buah kunai melayang ke arah Naruto yang untung saja Naruto dengan gesit berkelit dan bersembunyi di balik pintu.

5 detik kemudian Naruto keluar lagi untuk melihat keadaan yang sudah biasa Ia lihat jika setelah kunai yang melayang, setelah itu maka darah akan berceceran mengotori halaman depan rumah Naruto yang mewah itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto?..."Tanya Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dan seketika Naruto memperlihatkan dirinya di balik pintu. Sasuke melihat mata Naruto yang tak lagi berwarna biru langit, melainkan warna merah darah. Dan Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"…aku tidak apa-apa!"wajah Naruto terlihat marah kala itu. Sasuke tau benar jika mata Naruto berubah seperti itu, maka ia sedang marah dan bahkan sampai tak terkendali. Selain karena Kyubi sangat sensitive ia juga sangat peka dengan kejahatan yang datang bagaikan sebuah sensor yang berada di sekitar Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa! Istirahatlah! Sasuke kecil juga butuh istirahat! Jangan buang-buang tenaga! Tak baik untuk kesehatan Sasuke kecil!"kata Sasuke sambil memeluk sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebuah senjata paling ampuh untuk menenangkan sang istri tercinta yang sangat sensitive dengan apa pun itu kecuali makanan sampah bernama ramen itu. yaa, demi keselamatan sang bayi, Naruto membuang semua persediaan ramen di lemarinya dengan berlinang air mata ia membuangnya dan jangan lupakan setelah itu Naruto akan segera bertarung dengan Sasuke karena memaksanya untuk membuang semua makanan kesayangannya itu. tapi, Naruto boleh memakannya sekali-kali saja. bahkan di jadwal oleh Sasuke, Naruto hanya boleh makan ramen seminggu sekali. Dan setelah peraturan itu di buat, Naruto sering duduk di meja dengan mangkuk kosong yang biasanya mangkuk itu berisi ramen kesayangannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu! Aku akan menyuruh Jiraiya-san untuk membereskan ini!"Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mendapati mata Naruto kembali normal dan memancarkan mata biru langitnya yang indah itu.

"Hmm! Hati-hati di jalan!"dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk menjalankan sebuah misi yang sangat di bilang beresiko itu. yaa, ia sekarang bermisi untuk menyerang sebuah kelompok yang ingin menghancurkan Hokage di Konoha dengan menggunakan Naruto sebagai senjata. Kejam memang. Dan dengan itu, kelompok itu jelas-jelas sangat membahayakan keselamatan Hokage dan juga istrinya.

Namun, perasaan tak enak yang terus terngiang di sekelilingnya membuat tak henti-hentinya memandangi teman-teman seangkatan dengannya yang berlari melompati ranting-ranting pohon di depannya. Sebuah perjalanan untuk menyerang sebuah kelompok yang bernama Akatsuki. Sebuah kelompok dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan di atas jounin.

Misi Sasuke kali ini adalah memusnahkan kelompok tersebut dan ia sudah di percayakan oleh Hokage kelima tersebut. Untuk melakukan pemberontakan ini demi keselamatan Hokage dan juga istrinya. Ia sadar betul jika kekuatan Kyubi jatuh di tangan orang yang salah, diperkirakan dunia akan hancur. Yaa, sebuah kekuatan yang terlahir dengan sempurna.

Kyubi. Konon katanya kekuatan tersebut di lepaskan, kekuatan itu seperti rubah merah yang memiliki ekor Sembilan. Dan Kyubi-lah yang mampu menaklukkan semua kekuatan dari semua ninja yang ada di dunia. Yaa, bisa di bilang Kyubi adalah raja penakluk dunia.

Dan rahasia itu bocor saat Naruto tak sengaja melakukan misi bersama Sasuke dan Sakura ke sebuah desa. Naruto tak sengaja terdesak dengan pertarungan antara ia dengan seseorang bernama Zabuza yang selalu melakukan biang onar dan meresahkan desa tersebut. Dan saat itu, setelah mengalahkan anak buahnya Haku, ia pun tengah bertarung dengannya seorang diri sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura terjebak dalam perangkapnya dan mau tak mau Naruto melakukannya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan kedua partnernya yang di ujung kematian itu. yaa, saat itu mereka dikurung di dalam dimensi milik Zabuza. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah melihat Naruto mengalahkan ia seorang diri.

Flash back~

"NARUTO! JANGAN BODOH! PERGI DARI SINI!"teriak Sasuke yang yang tengah putus asa kala itu.

"NARUTO! HIKS… PERGI HIKS…! PERGI DARI SINI…!"Sakura pun menangis tak sanggup melihat Naruto yang sudah memiliki banyak luka sayat di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Akkhh! Uhuk-uhuk!"keadaan Naruto sudah parah memang.

"A-aku! Tak akan kalah!"Naruto bangkit dan Zabuza sendiri sudah bersiap dengan pedang besarnya itu. Naruto hanya tertunduk.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! benar apa yang di katakan temanmu! Mereka sudah putus asa. untuk apa berjuang sendirian untuk menolong teman tak berguna seperti mereka! Tapi tak masalah! Aku terkesan dengan keberanianmu. Maka dari itu, dengan senang hati aku membunuhmu dulu lebih awal!"

"Tak ada kata menyerah bagiku! Aku yakin!"pedang Zabuza sudah melayang ke arah Naruto.

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT BERDIRI! BERDIRI AKU BILANG! NARUTOOO!"teriak Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"NARUTOOO!"Sakura pun juga tak kalah putus asanya dengan Sasuke.

"DASAR BODOH!"teriak Zabuza.

Sringg~

Semuanya bukan main terkejut dengan apa yang kali ini mereka lihat.

"A-APA?"Zabuza tak percaya.

"Na-ruto!"

"…"tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura yang kini melihat Naruto memegang pedang besar Zabuza dengan kedua jarinya.

"…sudah aku bilang kan?... tak pantas kau melakukan ini…"Naruto melempar pedang itu kembali kearah Zabuza dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

"A-APA-APAAN INI? BA-BAGAIMANA BISA?"Zabuza melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto tertutup kembali dengan sempurna.

"…terkejut?..."kata Naruto yang kini berdiri tegak sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Dan ketika Naruto membuka matanya, semua tercengang ketika melihatnya.

"A-APA?"

"Na-Naruto!"bisik Sakura.

"…"Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan mata Naruto.

'Mata itu, aku pernah melihat mata seperti itu. tapi dimana?'batin Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan katakan! Kalau k-kau!"Zabuza terbata-bata.

"…Kyubi…"dan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan ia pegang dengan erat.

"Kyu-Kyubi?"

'Kyubi!'dan Sasuke langsung menegang terlihat wajah ketakutannya dari matanya. Sakura yang melihat mata Sasuke seperti itu langsung menelan ludahnya sendiri dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Ja-jadi Kyubi itu… baguslah! Ini semakin menarik!"katanya dan menyiapkan pedangnya kembali dan melemparkannya lagi ke arah Naruto. Dan pertarungan kembali berjalan.

"Tak kusangka. Ternyata Kyubi masih hidup dan kini, berada di dalam tubuhmu! Akan aku rebut ia darimu!"kata Zabuza.

"…"

"…"Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam.

Dan ketika pedang itu sampai di depan wajah Naruto, pedang itu terjatuh tergeletak di tanah.

"A-APA?"

"…dasar bodoh!... kau tak tau sejarah Kyubi bagaimana?..."

"Semua ninja akan patuh padanya dan tunduk padanya walaupun Hokage sekalipun tak akan mampu mengalahkan Kyubi!"jelas Sasuke.

"Benar! Terima kasih… Dan kesalahan besar telah kau lakukan!"Naruto mangambil pedang itu dan mendekat kearah Zabuza.

"Sial! Ke-kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak?"kata Zabuza.

"…kan aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi!..."Naruto berjalan dengan menggesekkan pedang itu di tanah.

"Aargghh! SIAL!"dan Naruto menebas Zabuza tanpa ampun hingga tewas.

Zrraasshh~

Darah berceceran dimana-mana dan juga perangkap yang zabuza buat hancur seketika.

"NARUTO!"teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

"…teman-teman!..."Naruto langsung terjatuh pingsan.

"NARUTOO!"teriak Sasuke dan langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"Tak apa Sasuke! Naruto baik-baik saja! Kyubi akan membantu pemulihan tenaganya! Jangan khawatir!"dan setelah itu, Sakura tau bahwa Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Hingga saat Naruto bangun, terlihat raut wajah gembira dari Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Sa-suke!"

'Haahh! Jika sudah begini, aku sudah kalah dengan Naruto! Selamat yaa, Naruto…'batin Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berpelukan itu.

Dan saat itu juga Naruto memohon pada mereka untuk menjaga rahasia ini dari semua orang. Sampai pada akhirnya seorang penguntit berhasil mencuri informasi hingga tersebar ke seluruh pelosok dunia. Termasuk kelompok Akatsuki.

Sasuke POV~

'Perasaanku sangat tidak enak! Aku akan kembali Naruto! Tunggun aku, …mungkin…aku akan…'

"Sasuke! Kita sudah hampir sampai! Kau siap?"Tanya Neji yang berdiri di depanku dan membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hn"hanya itu yang bisa aku semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Bagus! Aku akan memeriksa sekitar sini dulu sebelum membuka rapat kecil"kata Kiba yang langsung memeriksa lokasi penyerangan.

Sasuke End POV~

Naruto duduk di kursi halaman belakang rumahnya sambil menikmati hangatnya matahari pagi. Ia ditemani oleh secangkir tee hijau dan juga tak lupa sebuah cemilan. Ia memandang bunga matahari yang tumbuh di sekitar halamannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga tiba-tiba saja matanya berubah menjadi merah lagi.

"…Sasuke…"sambil mengelus perutnya.

Yaa, tak hanya Sasuke saja yang merasa gelisah. Naruto pun juga gelisah. Ia juga tak mau memikirkan kegelisahannya dan menafsirkan dengan semua pikiran jaim yang membuat otak Naruto stress. Ia hanya duduk santai dengan kekhawatiran dan keyakinan bahwa Sasuke pasti akan kembali. Seperti janji yang sudah ia katakan sendiri.

Penyerangan sudah Neji menyerang bagian Selatan, Tim Kiba sebelah Timur, Tim Shikamaru sebelah Barat dan Tim Sasuke sebelah Utara yang menjadi pintu utama markas mereka. Pertarungan di antara mereka tak terelakkan hingga hanya tersisa Sasuke dan Itcahi yang bertarung. Yaa, Sasuke bertarung melawan kakaknya sendiri dan juga orang yang sudah membantai seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua yang bermarga Uchiha.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, adik kecil!"kata Itachi.

"Hehh! Baguslah! Dengan begini, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dan membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibu dan juga seluruh klan Uchiha yang kau hianati!"kata Sasuke dan pertempuran pun dimulai. Hingga malam pun tiba saat mereka sudah mencapai puncak mereka. Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya dan juga Itchi yang sudah sangat kelelahan sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hyyyaaaaahhh!"kata mereka bersamaan dan-

Zraahsss

Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai dengan sebuah kunai menancap di perutnya. Tapi, Itachi berdiri mematung dengan pedang yang menancap hingga tembus ke belakang punggungnya dan tepat di jantungnya.

"S-SIAL!"dan Itachi terjatuh dengan tubuh yang tak bernyawa lagi.

"A-aku… menang! N-Na…ruto…"Sasuke terpejam matanya perlahan.

'Naruto!'

Vas bunga matahari yang terjatuh karena tersenggol tirai horden hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Naruto pun terlonjak kaget dan perasaannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Melihat bunga matahari yang kini sudah layu dan sedikit berubah menjadi coklat. Tak biasanya bunga matahari layu secepat itu. Naruto mengambil pecahan kaca itu dengan hati-hati dan tanpa sengaja tangannya tergores dan saat itu juga, setetes air keluar dari matanya. Naruto manangis tanpa sebab dan semakin banyak lagi air mata itu hingga isakkan keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan,Naruto bukan menangis karena tangannya tergores. Hanya saja, ia teringat pada Sasuke dan tiba-tiba ia menangis hingga apa penyebabnya.

"Sa- hiks… Sasuke! Hiks…"dan malam itu, badai angin disertai hujan lebat terjadi. Naruto duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil menatap kosong jendela yang bergetar karena petir yang menyambar hebat.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di pinggir kasurnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Sasuke!"ketika naruto mengedipkan matanya, Sasuke menghilang.

"Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja!"kata Naruto sembari bangkit dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Siang itu, hari sedang mendung. Tanda sebentar lagi badai akan datang lagi. Naruto tetap duduk santai dengan buah semangka yang sudah ia potong kecil untuk cemilannya sambil duduk di halaman belakang. Sampai Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara bell pintu rumah yang berbunyi.

"Yaa! Tunggu sebentar!"Naruto membukakan pintu dan ternyata sang Hokage, neneknya Tsunade beserta asistennya, tak lupa Kakashi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Silahkan masuk!"kata Naruto sopan pada sang Hokage. Dan yang membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya adalah kenapa mereka kemari. Dan berwajah sedih seperti itu.

Suasana sangat hening sampai sang Hokage yang menatap perut Naruto dengan haru.

"Ada perlu apa hingga Hokage-sama kemari beserta rombongan?"Tanya Naruto yang memecah keheningan.

"Kami kemari untuk…"sang Hokage terdiam, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Misi yang Sasuke lakukan berjalan sukses!"sambung Tsunade.

"Syukurlah! Lalu, kemana Sasuke? Kenapa dia tak bersama kalian?"Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Dan Tsunade langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Mereka semua… tewas…"sambung Tsunade di sela-sela pelukannya.

Deg~

Mata Naruto langsung saja berubah.

"A-APA?"Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Yaa, mereka semua tewas! Saat aku ingin mengecek keadaan. Aku melihat Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru tewas dan beberapa anggota tertinggi Akatsuki. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun kecuali sebuah sobekkan baju Sasuke!"jelas Kakashi. Naruto langsung berdiri menatap nyalang Hokage tersebut.

"AKATSUKI KAU BILANG?"tiba-tiba perut Naruto terasa sakit.

"Sshh! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?"Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sebenarnya kelompok itu telah mengincarmu untuk menjadikanmu sebagai senjatanya untuk menghancurkan seluruh Hokage dan menguasai dunia!"jelas Kakashi lagi. Dan Naruto sukses jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"NARUTO!"teriak Tsunade sang nenek yang khawatir dengan cucu kesayangannya.

"KENAPA? Shhh… KENAPA KALIAN TAK MAU MEMBERITAHUKU? KENAPAAA?"teriak Naruto dengan air mata berlinang.

"NARUTO! Bayinya akan segera lahir!"kata Tsunade.

"Cepat lakukan persalinan!"kata Hokage yang bingung itu.

"…jadi… terror yang setiap hari ku dapat…!"Naruto semakin kesakitan tapi ia semakin marah. Terlihat dari aura sekitarnya terasa panas dan menyengat.

"Kumohon Naruto! Kita harus cepat, kita harus selamatkan Sasuke kecil! Hanya dia Sasuke yang kau punya sekarang! Tak ada gunanya kau marah seperti ini! Ku mohon Kyubi, bantu Naruto!"kata Tsunade yang menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang menyebabkan tangannya melepuh.

Dan seketika Naruto jatuh dan menetralkan kekuatannya kemudian Kakashi menggendongnya ke rumah sakit persalinan Tsunade. Naruto menatap hampa pintu rumahnya yang terbuka itu. menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Tepat di tempat itu ia berpisah dengan Sasuke. Tempat terakhir ia dipeluk Sasuke. Tempat terakhir ia merasakan kehangatannya.

Persalinan dimulai. Naruto semakin melemah, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di matanya dan tak lupa kata Sasuke yang terus ia panggil. Persalinan berjalan sudah lebih dari dua jam. Tapi, belum ada suara tangis bayi yang terdengar.

"Dorong terus Naruto! Terus!"kata Tsunade yang kini menjadi dokter persalinan bersama Sakura sebagai asistennya.

"…"dan Naruto hanya diam dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sakura! Tolong urus ini sebentar…"Tsunade langsung membisiki Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau harus kuat! Demi Sasuke kecil!"bisik Tsunade dan setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sasuke! Sudah berjanji padaku! Ia akan pulang!"kata Naruto dengan keadaan yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Hmm! Mungkin maksudnya adalah Sasuke kecil yang akan datang pulang ke rumah! Bertahanlah Naruto! Sedikit lagi, ia akan lahir!"dan Naruto pun terpaku mendengar perkataan neneknya. Dan kemudian Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah sejam kemudian, suara bayi pun terdengar. Suara nafas lega terdengar dari semua orang yang terkait dalam persalinan. Termasuk para jounin yang berjaga di sekitar rumah sakit untuk melindungi sang Kyubi dan pemiliknya.

"Ia benar-benar Sasuke kecil! Ia terlihat seperti Sasuke, Naruto!"kata Tsunade sambil membawa Sasuke kecil kepelukan Naruto. Naruto malah terpaku melihat rambut hitam pekat milik bayinya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Sa-suke… kecilku…"kata Naruto dan kemudian memeluk bayinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Suasana haru sangat kental di ruangan itu. yaa, sedih melihat seorang bayi yang baru lahir tanpa melihat rupa sang ayah! Menyedihkan memang. Apalagi jika saat ia menanyakan keberadaan sang ayah yang kini telah tewas dalam misi.

Seminggu setelah kelahiran, Naruto berubah sikap. Ia jadi sering marah dan menangis. Tapi, ia akan bersikap lemah lembut jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke kecilnya. Seperti sekarang ini, Naruto tengah mengelus lembut pipi anaknya itu tak jarang memeluk lembut Sasuke-nya.

"…Sasuke…"bisiknya.

7 tahun berlalu, Naruto tak kunjung menerima kematian suaminya itu. ia menjadi tertutup, bahkan hampir tak pernah terlihat lagi. Ia hanya duduk diam di rumah bersama Sasuke kecilnya yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku kelas satu untuk belajar pembangkitan kekuatan cakra-nya bersama Kakashi. Tak jarang juga Kakashi menitipkan salam kepada Naruto. Ia sebenarnya khawatir dengan Naruto yang tertutup itu. bahkan terkesan murung dan tak peduli.

Dan masa jabatan sang Hokage pun telah usai. Ia sudah dipersilahkan untuk istirahat menikmati sisa pensiunnya. Dan ia menunjuk Naruto untuk melanjutkan gelar Hokagenya.

"Naruto! Aku akan memberikan jabatanku padamu! Jadi, jangan kecewakan aku!"

"…"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai kata 'ya'!"terkesan memaksa memang. Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat, Naruto memang pantas menjadi Hokage dengan Kyubi di tubuhnya.

Dan acara peresmian Hokage baru pun digelar. Naruto berdiri di panggung dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong. Ini pertama kalinya ia berdiri di depan umum setelah kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku mengangkat Uzumaki Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage penerusku! Hokage ke enam! Selamat!"kata Hokage yang kini sudah menjadi mantan Hokage tersebut. Suara riuk piuk. Tepuk tangan dan teriakan para penonton yang sangat antusias dengan pengangkatan Hokage ke-6 yang juga pemimpin seluruh ninja di dunia ini.

Dan hari ini, Naruto duduk di kursi kebanggaan Hokage. Yaa, duduk dengan pena terus menari indah di atas tumpukan kertas-kertas tak guna itu. yaa, menangani kasus-kasus yang tiada habisnya. Hingga suara pintu terbuka dan menghentikan kegiatan Naruto dengan penanya.

"Sudah pulang Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto dengan anaknya itu dengan wajah lembut.

"Hn"yaa, Sasuke kini sudah berumur 7 tahun lebih dan kini, ia sudah bisa menguasai cakra dan tentunya Chidori kebanggan Uchiha itu. dan kali ini, Sasuke datang dengan raut wajah cemberut dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Ohh! Betapa manisnya Sasuke sekarang ini.

Ia membanting bokong indahnya di sofa dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya. Naruto pun menghela nafas dan mendekat ke arah anaknya yang tengah sensitive ini.

"Ada apa lagi Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke-nya.

"Mereka menarik-narikku dengan sadis! Mereka pikir aku ini mainan apa? Aku ini kan manusia juga! Kenapa wanita selalu seperti itu sih?"gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Itu tandanya, mereka ingin dekat denganmu Sasuke!"

"Memangnya kenapa ia ingin dekat denganku? lagi pula, mereka selalu berkata yang aneh-aneh jika dekat denganku!"

"Karena kau kan tampan Sasuke! Mereka itu terpana denganmu!"

"Huh~aku ini memang tampan!"

"Iya! Bahkan ibu jadi jatuh cinta pada Sasuke ibu ini!"sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaranmu di sekolah Sasuke? Apakah kau dapat nilai jelek?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri!"

Naruto membongkar isi tas Sasuke. Dan banyak sekali coklat dan kue di tasnya.

"Apa kau membeli ini semua Sasuke?"

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku memakan makanan manis itu? pantasan saja tasku terasa berat sekali!"

"Ternyata Sasuke juga sudah memiliki fans yaa!"kata Naruto sambil membongkar tas Sasuke lagi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika ia melihat sebuah majalah Icha-Icha paradise edisi terbaru di dalam tas Sasuke. Ia menahan amarahnya dengan susah payah dan menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Sasuke! Apa ini milikmu?"sambil mempererat pegangan buku nista itu.

"Ohh itu! Kakashi-sensei memberikannya padaku! Dia bilang jangan memberitahukannya pada ibu, tapi karena ibu sudah melihatnya, apa boleh buat?"jawaban polos dari Sasuke.

"Apakah kau sempat membacanya Sasuke?"Sasuke geleng-geleng.

"Kakashi sensei baru memberikannya tadi saat kita belajar Chidori!"

"Kau tidak boleh membaca ini Sasuke! Ibu simpan saja yaa?"

"Terserah ibu saja! lagi pula, buku itu terlihat jelek sekali! Tidak menarik!"dan Naruto menyimpan buku nista itu ke dalam baju lengannya. Dan ia berjalan keluar kantor.

"Ibu mau kemana?"

"Toilet! Tunggu sebentar yaa!"Naruto menutup pelan pintu kantor Hokage dan setelah tertutup, mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah darah. Aura sekitarnya juga berubah. Tak heran juga, para jounin yang bertugas di kantor itu tegang sendiri.

"H-Hokage-sama! Siapa yang membuatnya marah?"Tanya Iruka pada rekan-rekannya yang lain. Dan yang ia dapat adalah sebuah gelengan kepala dari teman-temannya.

"Huhh! Makanan ini!"Sasuke memasukkan semua coklat dan kue-nya untuk diberikan kepada Hinata-sensei yang manis itu. yaa, Sasuke sangat menyayangi senseinya yang satu itu. karena, selain Hinata-sensei baik hati, ia juga sering membantu Sasuke pulang dengan aman dengan pulang bersamanya demi keselamatannya dari para gadis aneh di sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba…

DUUAAARRRR~

Suara ledakkan terdengar di sebelah barat gedung Hokage yang menjadi tempat Kakashi bekerja.

"Waaoo! Ledakkannya besar sekali!"

Srraakk~

Naruto masuk ke kantornya lagi.

"Ibu! Lihatlah! Ada sebuah ledakan!"teriak Sasuke antusias.

"Biarkan para Anbu yang mengurus, ibu harus menyelesaikan ini!"Naruto kembali kemejanya untuk bekerja lagi.

"Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku mengenal orang yang tekapar itu! Kakashi-sensei!"sambil memicingkan matanya dan terfokus pada seseorang yang tengah tekapar dengan mengenaskan di jalan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat!"kata Sasuke berlari keluar.

"Jangan terlalu dekat yaa!"kata Naruto yang memasang mata merahnya lagi setelah Sasuke keluar. Sampai Iruka menggerebek pintu kantor.

"Hokage-sama! Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya yang begitu terlihat marah itu dan seketika, ia jadi menciut melihat mata merah Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku Icha-Icha dari lengan kimononya. Dan wajah Iruka langsung berubah drastis. Antara terkejut dan murka.

"Ma-maafkan ia Hokage-sama! Sungguh minta maaf!"kata Iruka yang mengambil buku nista itu dari meja Naruto dan ngelongos pergi dan setelah itu terdengar ledakan ke-2 dan juga teriakan sang Iruka. Yang sukses membuat Naruto menghela nafas dan mentralkan matanya.

Yaa, biarlah Iruka yang memberikan hukuman pada Sensei mesum itu. cukup sudah bagi Naruto menggeretak Kakashi dengan melemparkan rasenggan terkuat kepada Kakashi yang lagi asyik-asyik baca majalah pornonya sambil duduk di ranting pohon.

Senja mulai datang, Naruto telah selesai dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai Hokage. Ia pulang melewati pasar yang sudah sepi. Dan tak lupa Sasuke yang yang kini menggandeng tangannya. Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Naruto sendiri malah berwajah sendu.

Naruto POV~

'Dulu, kita sering berjalan seperti ini, bergandengan tangan di tengah senja. Kau masih mengingatnya? Sasuke'

Batinku yang kini menatap kau yang junior. Sungguh ironis memang. Aku sangat marah padamu Sasuke. Kau sudah menghianati janjimu sendiri. Aku membencimu Sasuke. Tapi, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.

Dan kini, aku harus menjalani hidup yang tak berarti bagiku ini. Sungguh Sasuke. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin bersamamu. Sungguh! Tapi, aku lebih tidak sanggup meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Dan saat kita sudah sampai dirumah, kau akan mencium keningku lembut dan tak lupa kau melumat bibir ini. Aku ingin itu lagi!'

Batinku lagi yang kini tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai di rumah. Yang anehnya adalah, rumahku dalam keadaan terang benderang. Pasti di dalam ada orang. Yaa, siapa lagi jika bukan nenekku yang memegang kendali rumahku selama aku di kantor Hokage. Kami berdua masuk.

"Selamat datang!... Hokage-sama!"sebuah suara yang sangat di rindukan olehku. Seorang pria berdiri menghadangku di depan pintu dengan nenekku yang berada di belakangnya.

'Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja! Sasuke telah tiada! Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke!'

Dengan susah payah aku membuang halusinasiku ini. Walaupun aku kini tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku.

"Ibu! Siapa dia? Dan kenapa, dia mirip denganku?"perkataan Sasuke kecilku sangat jelas dan membuatku menatap pria di hadapanku saat ini.

"Sasuke! Ayo menginap di rumah nenek! Besok akhir minggu kan?"kata nenekku yang menggandeng Sasuke pergi dari rumah ini. Aku sendiri masih terpaku dengan sosok pria di depanku ini.

"Kau lupa denganku?... Naruto…"dan ketika sosok itu memanggil namaku, aku langsung saja menangis dengan mataku yang telah berubah menjadi mata Kyubi.

"Hiks! Halusinasiku! Ada apa denganku ini? Aku mohon! Hiks!"aku terisak hingga terjatuh berlutut dengan emosiku yang berkoar. Dan sebuah dekapan lembut di tubuhku dan aku langsung tersadar.

End naruto POV~

"Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi dobe! Aku pulang! Sesuai janjiku bukan?"dan setelah itu, sebuah jitakkan mentah di kepala Sasuke asli dari Naruto. Dan dengan matanya yang menyiratkan kemarahan itu.

"Itaii! Kenapa kau memukulku dobe?"

"TEMEEEE!"teriak Naruto dan langsung menerjang Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Kau darimana saja teme? Aku hiks aku…"

"Sshhh! Sudah jangan menangis! Maaf karena lama! Yang terpenting aku pulangkan?"Sasuke sambil menatap dan menghapus air mata Naruto.

"Tapi hiks… KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAU PERGI HAAHH?"teriak Naruto yang lagi-lagi dengan emosi yang masih membara.

"Hn… soal itu, karena ini…"Nasuke membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan perut sickpack-nya ke arah Naruto.

"I-ini…"

"Yaa! Itachi brengsek itu yang membuatku jadi terlambat pulang! Dan berjalan lemah hingga menemukan sebuah desa dan hidup dengan dirawat oleh seorang kakek yang baik hati merawatku hingga aku sembuh total! Kau tau? Lukaku sangat parah dan aku hampir mati kekurangan darah tau!"

"Ini kata terpanjang yang pernah kau katakan Sasuke!"

"Hn! Aku rindu denganmu Naruto!"sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku juga!"

"Dan juga… kau banyak berubah yaa, semenjak aku tak ada! Tsunade-san bilang kau jadi pendiam dan jarang makan. Dan sekarang, sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hokage-sama!"

"Aku menderita tau!"kata Naruto bermanja dengan Sasuke.

**~Owari~**

"IBU! MENJAUH DARI ORANG ITU…"teriak Sasuke kecil.

"Ehh! Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Naruto lugu.

"DIA BERBAHAYA BU! DIA INGIN MEREBUT IBU DARIKU…"

"Eng? HEHH BOCAH! AKU INI AYAHMU, BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA AYAHMU SENDIRI!"Sasuke juga terpancing emosinya.

"AYAH? SEKARANG UMURKU SUDAH 8 TAHUN, KENAPA MANUSIA BERNAMA AYAH ITU BARU MUNCUL SEKARANG? KENAPA TIDAK SEJAK AKU DILAHIRKAN? INI TIDAK ADIL! Semua teman-temanku selalu bercerita tentang ayah mereka yang hebat, sedangkan aku, aku tidak tahu ayahku dimana! Yang mereka bilang padaku ayahku sudah mati! Dan sekarang, kau muncul dihadapanku dan kau ingin merebut ibu dariku! TAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN ITU TERJADI!"cerocos Sasuke kecil sambil menyiapkan kunai di tangannya. Sasuke yang tersentuh hatinya langsung mendekati Sasuke kecil, anaknya. Tapi, Sasuke kecil ini malah hampir melempar kunainya ke arah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku mengambil ibumu? Toh ibumu memang sudah menjadi milikku! Termasuk kau bocah! Kau juga milikku!"kata Sasuke.

"AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MILIKMU! AKU MILIK IBU!"balas Sasuke kecil. Dan Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala frustasi.

"Haahh! Sudahlah! Disini tidak ada yang mau di rebut dan di culik! Kita ini keluarga, kenapa malah bertengkar dengan hal tak logis seperti ini?"Naruto memeluk Sasuke kecilnya.

"Ibu tidak akan di rebut olehnya, justru ibu takut kau di rebut olehnya!"

"Memangnya kenapa aku di rebut oleh manusia bernama ayah itu?"

"Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Itukan namaku!"

"Hey! Itu namaku! Aku yang pertama punya nama itu!"

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu pantat ayam!"ejek Sasuke kecil. Dan itu sukses membuat asap di ubun-ubun kepala Sasuke.

"Hahhh! Ibu jelaskan padamu nanti yaa. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia itu ayahmu, ayah kandungmu! Dan kau adalah anak kandungnya dan juga anak kandung ibu! Kau mengerti?"

"Jadi dia ayahku? Lalu, kenapa Kakashi-sensei bilang ayahku sudah mati dalam menjalankan misi?"

"KAKASHII!"teriak Sasuke sambil pergi berlari mencari Kakashi.

"Haahh! Ibu pusing! Ayo Sasuke, kau mau tomat?"

"Iya-iya-iya!"kata Sasuke semangat. Dan tentunya Naruto membiarkan Kakashi menerima siksaan yang ke-3. Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhnya bertingkah seperti itu? padahal umurnya itu sudah tak bisa di bilang dan tak pantas membaca majalah porno lagi. Seharusnya ia tinggal menunggu ajalnya saja. sepertinya, Naruto akan bertambah sibuk dengan duo Sasuke-nya. Tapi, yang terpenting. Mereka hidup bahagia dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Sungguh pasangan suami istri yang kompak dan anak yang pintar dan licik.

"Ibu! Aku ingin tomat!"sambil pasang wajah melas pada sang ibu. Dan Sasuke sibuk ngasih deathglare-nya ke anaknya itu. Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu, dengan tomat yang sisa satu buah di tangannya ini. Dan ini memang jatah Sasuke dan ini juga buah sisa. Karena semuanya sudah raib di musnahkan oleh anaknya yang juga maniak tomat.

"Kan sudah kau makan semua! Tidak ada lagi, itu jatah milik ayahmu!"kata Naruto bijak di mata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin lagi! Pokoknya aku tak mau tau!"

"Haahh! Sasuke-koi…"sambil mengerlingkan matanya Naruto menggoda suaminya.

"Tak akan! Aku tidak akan mempan dengan jurus itu lagi!"yaa, jurus yang Naruto lakukan tempo hari lalu.

"Aarrgghh! Berikan atau kau tidur di sofa?"ancam Naruto dan sukses membuat Sasuke akhirnya mengalah 'lagi'.

"Haahh! Baiklah-baiklah! Awas kau bocah sialan!"gerutu Sasuke sambil beranjak ke ruang tengah. Sasuke kecil tersenyum mengejek ke ayahnya. Senyum khas Uchiha yang berada di dalam darah dagingnya.

"Ibu, aku berangkat sekolah dulu!"

"Yaa! Hati-hati Sasuke!"

Dan di jamin setelah ini, Naruto akan mendapat masalah besar karena sang suami yang sedang kesal denganya. Yang terpenting kehidupan mereka tidak akan hilang dari kegiatan aneh dan di luar dugaan. Seperti Sasuke kecil yang sangat cemburu jika sang ayah dekat-dekat dengan sang ibu. Dan Sasuke juga sudah pasti cemburu dengan Naruto yang memberikan Sasuke kecil anak mereka perhatian lebih dibandingkan dengan ia sendiri.

"Ibu… aku ingin tidur bersama ib-…"sambil mengucek matanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto gelagapan dengan sang anak yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menciumi Naruto.

"Eeh Sa-Sasuke! Tunggu dulu, tahan dulu.. heyy…"

"Chidori…"

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai~

Sampai Sasuke tak boleh tidur lagi dengan Naruto. Dan tentu saja itu tak menghalangi Sasuke untuk memindahkan Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas di kamar anaknya ke kamar mereka dan tidur bersama dengan pelukkan hangat mereka.

Dan kadang Naruto diam-diam keluar dari kamar Sasuke kecilnya hanya untuk tidur bersama Sasuke-nya. Sungguh unik yaa keluarga mereka.

~owari~ again~

Review?


End file.
